


Twin Skeletons

by FemSh3p



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSh3p/pseuds/FemSh3p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just need enough of you to dull the pain, just to get me through the night 'til we're twins again. 'Till we're stripped down to our skeletons again,'till we're saints just swimming in our sins again. And there's a jet black crow droning on and on and on. Up above our heads droning on and on and on. Keep making trouble 'till you find what you love. I need a new partner in crime and you shrug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Skeletons

The feeling in Yang’s left hand fingers were starting to go. Internally she laughed, though, she never thought she would be so grateful to have a robotic right arm. The growl of the alpha Ursa pulled her from her thoughts. Right… she was in a battle. The adrenaline was the only thing keeping her on her feet, she supposed, having already been drained of her aura. This mission was more difficult than she thought it was going to be. 

Sighing, Yang resigned herself to the fact that Blake had, once again, indeed been correct about the number of grimm in the area, based on the tracks they found earlier. Her thoughts drifted once again, but this time to the thought of her partner. Blake had only just returned to team RWBY, Yang had only just had surgery to implant a robotic arm, Weiss had only just returned to them from Atlas, and Ruby had only just returned to them from Haven. It was crazy, just how quickly they were able to come together once they realized they couldn’t function alone.

Weiss had been the first to reach out, unable to contact Ruby, she sent letters to the Xioa Long house hold on patch. Yang hadn’t believed her eyes when she saw an actual, real life letter. She had been so used to technology back at Beacon, she hadn’t seen a stamp since she was a child. Maybe she related more to Weiss than she thought. Yang had crumpled the letter up without reading it. She had been in such a sour mood back then, though in her defense, the letter required two hands to open. However, even without response, another letter had arrived from the Schnee estate. This time with a wax seal, one easily popped open by digging her fingernails underneath and plucking it from the paper. This time she did actually read the letter. She hated to admit it, but she dearly missed the Ice Queen’s presence.

The two members of team RWBY had written back and forth for nearly 6 months. Yang had to admit, the letters really helped her come to terms with what had happened. Though it did take nearly a month for Yang to attempt writing the letters herself. Every time she tried with her left hand it resemble something of chicken scratches. Weiss, however, encourage her to keep trying, insisting that she wanted to speak about things she did not wish for Taiyang to see. Those things ended up being just one thing, Ruby. The rest of the 5 months were spent with Weiss encouraging Yang to rehabilitate so that she could find her sister. Without Weiss, Yang might never have left the island of Patch.

But now here she was, in the middle of the forest of Forever Fall, trying desperately with her team to help clear out grimm, in hopes of returning to the school. This particular excursion though, Yang had insisted upon doing solo. She hadn’t been left alone for the entire month they had been out here. Yang was tired of being coddled, tired of being followed around by her team. Well, Ruby and Weiss’s presence she didn’t so much mind. It was her partner that she couldn’t bring herself to speak to. Mostly the conversations were one sided, her partner doing all the talking.

Another growl and a flash of black drew Yang back to the battle. The alpha Ursa lunged at Yang, her only defense being the gun metal grey arm she drew back in an attempt at a right hook. Her metal arm lodged into the open maw of the alpha Ursa. The sound of its claws grating along the metal was horrendous. The Ursa shook her before swinging it's head downwards. Yang’s head hit the ground and she started to lose consciousness. The last thing she remembered before everything went black was a burning sensation coming from her right arm, which ended abruptly when she passed out.


End file.
